De Passage
by GootIsLightning
Summary: Madison Green, seize ans, aucune vie sociale et obsédée par les loups, se voit obligée de déménager à Beacon Hills, après que son père ait été muté pour la énième fois. Elle n'a pas pour habitude de se faire des amis, d'aller en soirée, ou même de tomber amoureuse. Cependant, Beacon Hills n'est pas une ville habituelle, et Madison en gardera un souvenir inoubliable.
1. Prologue

**DE PASSAGE**

Prologue

* * *

Madison avait toujours été seule. Ce n'était pas tellement parce que personne ne l'aimait, mais plutôt parce qu'elle n'allait pas vers les gens. Son chien était son meilleur ami, et sa vie sociale se résumait à ses parents. Certains pourraient mettre ça sur le compte de la timidité. Elle devait se sentir mieux sur les réseaux sociaux, pourraient-ils penser. Pas vraiment. Oh, bien sûr, elle avait un compte Twitter. Parmi ses abonnements, on ne retrouvait cependant que trois comptes : _Wolf Haven International_, _International Wolf Center_ et _Howling For Wolves._ Autrement dit, la plus grande obsession de Madison, c'était les loups. Elle était passionnée par ces majestueux animaux sauvages. Et les nombreux posters présents dans sa chambre pouvaient en témoigner. La seule partie du mur qui n'était pas recouverte de posters était celle consacrée à la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Madison venait d'arriver à Beacon Hills. Pour elle, c'était une ville comme une autre. Elle avait cessé de s'attarder sur la beauté des villes après son cinquième déménagement. Tout abandonner pour recommencer ailleurs ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça. Ce n'était pas comme si elle laissait des amis derrière elle. Et puis, elle s'était rapidement faite à l'idée. Elle était comme le loup Oméga : solitaire et errante.

Si sa famille déménageait autant, c'était en partie à cause de son père. Monsieur Green travaillait dans la police depuis maintenant presque vingt ans, et il ne s'en était jamais plaint. Passionné par son job, et aveuglé par sa soif de connaissance, il n'hésitait pas à se proposer lorsqu'une mutation était annoncée. Il souhaitait toujours faire face à de nouveaux cas, démarrer de nouvelles enquêtes, rencontrer de nouveaux collègues. Madame Green, quant à elle, était longtemps restée mère au foyer, avant de reprendre son métier de secrétaire. Ça n'avait pas toujours été facile de s'investir dans un job, tout en déménageant tous les ans. Mais lorsque Madison avait demandé à sa mère si ça la dérangeait de tout abandonner pour aller vivre ailleurs, celle-ci lui avait répondu, avec un sourire tendre : « Un jour, tu tomberas amoureuse, et tu comprendras. » Madison n'avait jamais compris.

La jeune fille était tranquillement en train de ranger les dernières affaires qu'elle venait de déballer quand trois coups furent frappés à la porte de sa chambre. Elle sursauta en même temps que son chien, ce qui la fit sourire, et leva les yeux pour voir sa mère sur le pas de la porte. La jeune femme approchait de la quarantaine, mais n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, parsemés de blond, et éclairaient son visage bronzé. Elle la regardait de ses yeux noisettes tendres, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je peux t'aider ? Demanda Madison en déposant sa figurine de loup sur son bureau.

- À vrai dire, je venais juste voir comment ça avançait, répondit la femme en désignant la chambre d'un signe de tête. Tu t'en sors mieux que ton père. Il essaie toujours de brancher la télévision.

- Je lui ai déjà dit que je pouvais le faire, mais il m'a limite poussée hors du salon, déclara la jeune fille en riant doucement.

- Tu connais ton père. Il veut tout faire lui-même.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit, avant qu'elle ne hausse les épaules.

- Tu comptes sortir, ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Je sais pas, répondit Madison en haussant une épaule, appuyée sur la chaise de son bureau.

- Tu es restée dans ta chambre toute la semaine, insista sa mère.

- Oui, mais regarde le résultat ! S'exclama fièrement la jeune fille en élançant un bras vers le reste de sa chambre.

- Madie.

Madison croisa le regard déçu de sa mère, et leva les yeux au ciel.

- D'accord ! J'irais visiter un peu, céda-t-elle en soupirant.

Un grand sourire étira instantanément les lèvres de sa mère.

- Essaie de te faire des amis, lança celle-ci avant de descendre les escaliers.

Se faire des amis ? C'était facile à dire. D'un air désemparé, elle se posta face à son miroir, et s'étudia longuement. Elle n'était habillée que d'une tunique violette et d'un jean slim bleu foncé, qu'elle avait rentré dans ses bottes noires, mais elle pourrait certainement entrer dans un des clubs de la ville. Elle étudia ses yeux noisettes, et se força à les mettre en valeur par une fine couche de mascara, histoire de montrer à sa mère qu'elle avait fait un effort. Elle coiffa rapidement ses longs cheveux bruns, et se tourna vers son chien.

- Allez, viens Lycos ! Appela-t-elle avant de descendre, elle aussi, les escaliers.

Aussitôt, le husky se leva de son panier, et descendit derrière elle. Une fois arrivés en bas, Madison n'eut pas besoin de faire le moindre geste : le chien alla s'installer devant le canapé, et ne bougea plus. Elle fit un rapide signe de la main à son père, qui semblait toujours aussi peu avancé sur la télévision, et sortit de la maison. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où aller. Elle sortit les clés de sa voiture – une laguna rouge – et prit place derrière le volant. Après quelques minutes, elle décida de prendre la route.

Il lui fallut un certain moment avant de trouver le premier club. Le _Jungle. _Elle haussa les épaules, descendit de la voiture, et attendit derrière la queue de personnes pour pouvoir entrer. Quand, enfin, ce fut à son tour, le videur la regarda de haut en bas, avant de s'exclamer, après avoir sifflé :

- Super travail !

Madison ne comprit pas vraiment de quoi il parlait. Ainsi, elle le remercia, et entra enfin. La première chose qui la frappa fut la musique : assourdissante. Ce qui la frappa ensuite fut cette odeur étrangement agréable de fumée et d'excitation. Et, enfin, elle réalisa. Elle était dans un bar gay. Elle se dirigea vers le bar, et commanda un cocktail, que le serveur lui apporta rapidement. Elle avait à peine trempé ses lèvres dedans que la pensée du videur lui revint en tête : un travesti ! Il l'avait prise pour un travesti ! Elle ne put contenir le fou rire qui s'empara d'elle.

- Tu es au courant que tu es dans un bar gay, hein ? Lança une voix à côté d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers le possesseur de celle-ci, et détailla quelques secondes le garçon en face d'elle. Il était grand, visiblement musclé, et souriait, amusé. Ses yeux bruns étaient fixés sur elle, et ses cheveux noirs d'une longueur parfaite.

- Tu es au courant que tout le monde me prend pour un travesti ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de répondre en souriant à son tour.

- Ils pensent que tu es un garçon, lança le jeune homme.

- Oh, j'ai remarqué, se contenta-t-elle de rétorquer en haussant les épaules.

Cela ne sembla pas rabrouer le garçon, qui décala son tabouret vers le sien, et lui tendit la main.

- Je m'appelle Danny.

- Tu sais qu'on ne sert pas la main aux filles, hein ? Plaisanta Madison en serrant le pouce de l'Hawaïen.

- Et les filles ne sont pas sensées traîner dans les clubs gays, alors j'imagine que ce n'est pas dramatique, répondit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Madison secoua la tête en riant doucement. Ne trouvant rien à dire, elle se contenta de siroter sa boisson.

- Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu t'appelles, fit remarquer Danny après un moment.

- Oh ! S'exclama la jeune fille, si brusquement qu'elle manqua de s'étouffer avec la gorgée qu'elle venait de prendre.

Elle toussa quelques secondes, avant de se racler la gorge et de reprendre :

- Madison. Mh. Je m'appelle Madison.

- Eh bien, Madison-mh-je-m'apelle-Madison, je suis content de te connaître !

La jeune fille allait rétorquer quelque chose, lorsqu'elle perçut un garçon faire de l'œil à Danny, et vit celui-ci rougir et détourner les yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche en un 'o' silencieux, avant d'attraper le bras du jeune homme et de le secouer.

- Tu as une touche ! J'y crois pas, tu as une touche et tu fais rien !

- Mais non, il doit pas être intéressé... balbutia Danny.

Il avait l'air tellement gêné que Madison l'aurait bien charrié, mais ça le rendait tellement adorable qu'elle n'osa pas.

- Si tu le dis, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle finit rapidement son verre et se leva.

- Tu t'en vas ? S'alarma Danny en se levant instantanément.

- C'est un club gay, je te rappelle, le taquina-t-elle.

- Club gay dans lequel je ne t'avais jamais croisée. Nouvelle ? Demanda-t-il avec empressement, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'en aille sans lui répondre.

Madison sourit doucement, alors qu'une sensation perturbante la prenait au cœur. Comme un réchauffement, sachant que quelqu'un s'intéressait à elle.

- Je suis arrivée en début de semaine, répondit-elle simplement.

- Oh ? Donc tu ne connais pas grand monde.

Ce n'était pas une question. Sans prévenir, il attrapa une serviette sur le bar, et y inscrivit tant bien que mal un numéro de portable et une adresse. Il la lui tendit ensuite avec un grand sourire.

- Je t'ai laissé mon numéro, déclara-t-il machinalement. Et cette adresse, ajouta-t-il en tapotant sur la serviette, c'est l'endroit où tu devras venir demain soir. Lydia organise cette super soirée qu'il ne faut absolument pas manquer. Il y aura quasiment tout le monde, alors tu pourras sympathiser.

- Je ne sais pas, je passerais peut-être, répondit maladroitement Madison. Je ne veux pas déranger...

- C'est sans invitation, de toute façon. Alors viens, la pressa-t-il.

- Je ne promets rien, conclut-elle avant d'adresser un signe de la main à Danny et de quitter le club.

Socialiser. C'était peut-être ce qui allait être le plus dur. Mais qu'importe ? Peut-être n'allait-elle plus être une Oméga.

* * *

_J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu, ou au moins intrigué assez pour vous donner envie de lire le premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Tant que vous le faites de manière respectueuse, je suis preneuse ! De même, si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe : j'ai moi-même horreur de ça, alors n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Si vous avez des questions, je suis aussi là pour y répondre : je ne mords pas, envoyez-moi un message privé. ;)_


	2. Chapitre 1

**DE PASSAGE**

Premier chapitre.

* * *

Madison souffla un bon coup, tentant de se donner du courage. Cela faisait maintenant près de dix minutes qu'elle était assise dans sa voiture, tranquillement garée sur le parking de l'immense maison de Lydia Martin, si elle en croyait le nom sur la boîte aux lettres. Toute personne normale serait sortie en arrivant et aurait été se mêler à la foule. Seulement voilà, Madison n'était pas normale, et elle avait la trouille. Elle ne s'était jamais rendue à des soirées de ce genre, et n'avait jamais été entourée par autant de monde. Elle aurait aimé se dire courageuse, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre de descendre de la voiture.

D'une main tremblante, elle tenait son téléphone portable. L'écran affichait « Danny, du Jungle. » et un encart vide pour y écrire un message. Devait-elle lui faire savoir qu'elle était là ? Et puis, quoi ? Si elle ne sortait pas de sa voiture, ça ne servait pas à grand chose. Avant de changer d'avis, elle tapa rapidement le message et le lui envoya :

« Je suis arrivée. C'est grand. Il y a plein de monde. »

Elle laissa son Samsung glisser sur ses genoux, et leva une main à ses lèvres pour se mordiller la peau. Dire qu'elle était nerveuse aurait été un euphémisme. Elle était terrifiée. Elle n'avait pas peur des gens, en soit, ni même de l'inconnu. À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas trop de quoi elle avait peur. Elle avait déjà vécu tout ça : une nouvelle ville, de nouvelles personnes, une nouvelle école... Qu'est-ce qui était si différent ici, à Beacon Hills ? _Tu veux te faire des amis_, pensa-t-elle en soupirant. Sa rencontre avec Danny lui avait quelque peu ouvert les yeux : Madison ne voulait plus être seule. Elle voulait avoir des amis, être invitée aux soirées, pourquoi pas tomber amoureuse ? Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, elle voulait être normale, et avoir une vie sociale.

Trois coups frappés à la fenêtre côté conducteur sortirent la jeune fille de ses pensées dans un sursaut. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Danny, un sourire aux lèvres. La brune baissa la vitre, et laissa tomber sa main sur ses genoux.

- Salut, toi, lança le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

- Salut, répondit Madison en souriant légèrement.

- Tu comptes sortir un jour ?, demanda-t-il alors que son grand sourire laissait place à un sourire amusé.

- J'hésitais à faire demi-tour et partir, en fait, avoua Madison. Je suis juste passée te dire bonjour, à vrai dire. Je vais sûrement y aller.

Danny éclata de rire avant de secouer la tête et d'ouvrir la portière.

- Allez, sors de là. Ça va bien se passer. Je dois te présenter à des amis, dit-il avec un sourire encourageant.

Madison soupira, et sortit de la voiture. Elle détestait les gens gentils et séduisants comme Danny. On ne pouvait jamais rien leur refuser. La cause de sa présence ici la traîna vers la maison de Lydia, et, sans réfléchir, Madison attrapa sa main. Au lieu de se moquer d'elle, ou de lui demander ce qui lui prenait, Danny se contenta de lui sourire, serrant la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Eh, Mahealani, on change de bord ?!, cria une voix alors qu'ils entraient.

Madison rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, se faisant aussi petite que possible. La musique était assez forte, et les gens parlaient encore plus fort, ce qui n'était pas forcément très agréable lorsqu'on venait de l'extérieur.

- Faut dire, elle est canon !, intervint quelqu'un d'autre derrière eux, alors qu'il tapait les fesses de Madison.

- Taisez-vous un peu, les gars. C'est juste une amie, rétorqua Danny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il tira ensuite Madison vers un groupe de jeunes, occupés à papoter, un verre à la main.

- Je suis désolée que Kent t'ai tripoté, chuchota Danny à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

- Oh, il a dit que j'étais canon, alors..., répondit celle-ci avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune Hawaïen rit, avant de taper sur l'épaule du garçon le plus proche. Celui-ci, blond aux yeux bleu-gris, arrêta de parler pour se tourner vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Madison sourit également.

- Les amis, je vous présente Madison. Elle est nouvelle à Beacon Hills, et surtout super gentille, la présenta Danny.

- Et super canon, assura Madison avec un sourire amusé.

- Et super canon, répéta Danny en haussant les épaules. Madison, je te présente Jackson, mon meilleur ami.

- Contente de te rencontrer, sourit la jeune fille en tendant sa main.

- Tu m'étonnes, répondit le blond d'un air suffisant.

- Je sais, je suis étonnante, à ce qu'on dit, rétorqua Madison en haussant les épaules, laissant retomber sa main.

- Je l'aime bien, celle-là, déclara Jackson en hochant la tête avec un sourire.

- Ah, ça par contre, on ne me le dit pas souvent !, avoua la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

Danny secoua la tête devant son meilleur ami et sa nouvelle amie. Il devait sûrement regretter d'avoir amené Madison ici.

- Les deux abrutis que tu as vu tout à l'heure, c'est Clark et Kent, continua le jeune homme. Ils jouent dans l'équipe du lycée.

- Je me serais doutée. Des adolescents qui boivent et tripotent les filles ? C'était obligé, se moqua Madison.

- On est pas tous comme ça, affirma un autre garçon qui se tournait vers eux. Je suis Preston, se présenta-t-il.

- Madison, répondit la jeune fille en souriant au brun devant elle.

- Il était gardien dans l'équipe, mais il était trop nul, alors j'ai pris sa place, glissa Danny.

- Dis plutôt que j'étais trop doué et que je t'ai volontairement laissé le poste de gardien quand j'ai eu mon diplôme, corrigea Preston en riant.

- Oh, pauvre Danny, il essayait juste d'impressionner la nouvelle, intervint un garçon plus jeune.

- Tony, le présenta le Hawaïen.

- Il joue aussi dans l'équipe, j'imagine, dit Madison en souriant en coin. Qui ne joue pas dans l'équipe, en fait ?

- Moi !, s'exclama une jeune rousse alors qu'elle rejoignait le groupe, glissant instantanément son bras autour des hanches de Jackson.

- Enfin une autre fille !, se réjouit Madison en souriant.

- Une... fille ?, répéta la rousse en arquant un sourcil avant de rire. Chérie. Si tu veux qu'on te prenne pour une fille, il faut t'habiller comme telle.

Madison perdit son sourire. Tout le monde avait été si gentil avec elle qu'elle avait oublié que certaines personnes étaient de véritables pestes. Les autres n'avaient pas l'air choqué, cependant, et Danny avait même un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Peut-être était-elle victime d'une blague et que Danny l'avait simplement invitée dans le but de se moquer d'elle ? Elle regardait vraiment trop de séries. La rousse laissa Jackson, qui semblait être son petit-ami, pour prendre le bras de Madison.

- Suis-moi, on va régler ça, lança-t-elle alors qu'elle la tirait déjà vers l'escalier.

Danny, dont Madison serrait toujours la main, n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre. Une fois arrivée dans ce qui semblait être la chambre de la rousse, celle-ci lâcha Madison et ferma la porte.

- Retire-moi ces horreurs, ordonna la jeune fille en fouillant dans son placard.

- Euh, quelles horreurs ?, demanda timidement Madison.

La jeune fille sortit la tête de son placard pour observer la brune de haut en bas.

- Tout, ma pauvre, dit-elle avant de se replonger dans son placard.

- Excuse Lydia, elle peut être vexante, tenta Danny alors qu'il souriait toujours d'un air amusé.

- N'aies pas trop l'air de prendre ton pied, rétorqua Madison en roulant des yeux. Et sors d'ici, je ne me déshabillerais pas devant toi.

- Avec plaisir. Si tu me lâches.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête vers leurs mains et Madison suivit son regard.

- Oh !

Elle s'empressa de lâcher Danny, alors que celui-ci était plié de rire, désormais.

- Dehors !, cria Lydia en le poussant à l'extérieur de la chambre, alors qu'il était toujours en train de rire.

Elle lança ensuite une robe sur son lit, avant de se tourner vers Madison avec un regard insistant.

- J'ai l'impression que tu attends que je fasse quelque chose, mais je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que c'est, lâcha la jeune brune au bout d'un moment.

- Tu es habillée comme un sac, alors je te prête des fringues. Maintenant, change-toi rapidement que je puisse retourner à ma soirée. Que serait une fête chez Lydia Martin si la propriétaire n'était pas là !

Madison resta un moment plantée là, incapable d'assimiler ce qu'il se passait, avant que Lydia ne claque sa langue contre son palet et la fasse réagir. Elle se leva aussitôt et commença à se changer. Pour être franche, Madison détestait les robes. Elle n'en portait qu'en de rares occasions, et cherchait le moindre prétexte pour aller se changer dans quelque chose de plus confortable. Mais quelque chose lui disait que Lydia Martin n'était pas le genre de fille à qui l'on pouvait refuser quoi que ce soit. La jeune rousse fit glisser des escarpins vers elle, et posa les mains sur ses hanches, souriant, fière d'elle.

- Tu ressembles enfin à quelque chose !, s'exclama-t-elle avec plaisir.

Puis, sans ajouter un mot, elle quitta la pièce. Une fois seule, Madison ne put s'en empêcher : elle rit. En moins d'une soirée, elle venait de rencontrer plus de monde qu'elle n'en avait jamais rencontré de sa vie, s'était vue offrir un relooking par Lydia Martin, et s'apprêtait à rejoindre un groupe d'amis pour socialiser. Enfin, si elle arrivait à marcher avec ces talons.

Descendre les escaliers s'avéra être une tâche compliquée, et Madison regretta instantanément ses converses abîmées. Heureusement pour elle, Danny l'attendait en bas des marches. Dès qu'elle fut à portée, il tendit la main pour l'aider à descendre, tel un gentleman. Madison se surprit à souhaiter qu'il ne soit pas homosexuel, rien qu'une seconde.

Elle manqua de trébucher, et, tandis que Danny se moquait d'elle – parce qu'il restait un être humain malgré tout – elle croisa le regard de deux jeunes filles au fond de la salle.

- Qui c'est ?, demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle retrouvait son équilibre.

- Tara et Ava Balkins, répondit Danny en haussant une épaule. Je les connais pas vraiment. Elles évitent généralement de côtoyer l'équipe de crosse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée. Honnêtement, je crois qu'elles évitent de côtoyer tout le monde. Elles sont toujours ensemble, et personne ne les approche trop, tu vois ?

Madison hocha la tête, un coup au cœur. Ces filles étaient peut-être comme elles. Des loups solitaires à la recherche d'une meute. Elle secoua la tête, plaquant un sourire sur son visage. Ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle n'était plus comme ça, désormais.

Le groupe la rejoignit à nouveau, et elle oublia tout le temps de quelques heures. Elle s'amusa à battre Jackson au jeu de la répartie, tenta de savoir combien de jeux de mots elle pouvait trouver avec Preston et Tony, s'amusa à se moquer de Kent et Clark, et discuta avec Danny du lycée de Beacon Hills. Tout cela sous le regard scrutateur et le sourire satisfait de Lydia. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle passa des heures en compagnie d'inconnus et, pour la première fois, eut l'impression de trouver sa place.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle échangea son numéro de téléphone avec tout le monde qu'elle remarqua l'heure tardive, et pesta contre son manque d'attention. Ses parents allaient la tuer si elle les réveillait.

- Je dois y aller, annonça-t-elle dans l'oreille de Danny alors que les autres étaient partis danser.

- Je te raccompagne ?, s'empressa-t-il de demander.

- J'ai une voiture, répondit Madison avec un sourire en coin.

- Oui, mais pas les clés. Clark est monté tout à l'heure et les a pris pour aller planquer ta voiture. C'était juste pour faire une blague, mais... Euh... Il est rentré chez lui il y a dix minutes parce qu'il était déchiré, et je ne sais pas où il l'a cachée.

Madison se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main. Elle était fichue, complètement et irrévocablement fichue.

- Tu sais quoi ? Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, et tu vas aller dormir. Ta voiture sera devant chez toi quand tu te lèveras demain matin. Promis.

- Comment... ?

- Je m'arrangerais, la coupa-t-il avec un sourire. Allez, viens.

Comme si c'était une habitude entre eux deux, Danny reprit la main de Madison, et la mena dehors. Là, il retira sa veste et l'enfila autour des épaules de la jeune fille, avant de lui ouvrir la portière côté passager. Le trajet jusqu'à chez Madison se fit en silence, mis à part lorsqu'elle donnait les instructions pour regagner sa maison.

- C'était sympa, ce soir, lâcha soudainement Madison pour briser le silence, une fois arrivés.

- Je suis content de voir que tu es venue, au final, répondit Danny avec un sourire.

- Je suis contente que tu m'aies un peu forcé la main, enchaîna la jeune fille en souriant elle aussi.

- Je suis content que tu sois contente, dit le jeune homme en riant.

- Je vais y aller, reprit Madison en désignant sa maison d'un coup de tête.

- On se voit plus tard, Mads.

- Ouep', à plus, sourit-elle avant de sortir de la voiture.

Elle fit quelques pas avant de se rendre compte qu'elle portait toujours sa veste.

- Danny, ta... veste, termina-t-elle en voyant la voiture s'éloigner.

Elle baissa la tête vers ses pieds pour regarder où elle marchait en longeant le chemin de cailloux jusqu'à la porte, et réalisa qu'elle portait toujours les vêtements de Lydia. Un sourire niais se plaqua sur ses lèvres. Elle avait enfin l'impression de s'être fait des amis.

* * *

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Désormais, vous allez pouvoir retrouver pas mal de personnages de la série. J'espère que cette introduction à l'histoire ne vous a pas trop ennuyé ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé, mais aussi ce que vous n'avez pas aimé, ni à me signaler les fautes d'orthographe !_


	3. Chapitre 2

**DE PASSAGE**

Deuxième chapitre.

* * *

Pour une raison obscure, Madison n'arriva pas à dormir, cette nuit-là. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'excitation de savoir qu'elle avait désormais des amis ? Elle ne fit que se tourner et se retourner jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève, et qu'elle abandonne l'idée de dormir. Sans faire de bruit, elle s'habilla rapidement, fit signe à Lycos de ne pas bouger, et descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Elle enfila une veste, une paire de baskets, et quitta la maison.

Son plan initial était d'aller voir Lydia pour lui rendre ses vêtements. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle avait quitté la maison qu'elle se rappela que sa voiture était restée chez Lydia, justement. Cependant, lorsqu'elle jeta un œil à son allée, elle fut surprise d'y trouver sa Laguna. Elle arqua un sourcil, et s'approcha de celle-ci, attrapant le mot déposé sur le capot. « Tu veux tes clés ? 7687 52 8648873 ;) »

Madison arqua un sourcil, les yeux fixés sur les chiffres. C'était une blague ? Elle soupira, et sortit son portable afin de composer le numéro de Danny pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas chez lui – et, pour être honnête, elle se fichait pas mal de le réveiller – quand son clavier attira son attention. Elle observa un moment les lettres sous chacun des chiffres de son Samsung, et sourit grandement. C'était un code ! Elle fit de son mieux pour relier chaque chiffre à une lettre, et sourit fièrement lorsque les mots 'sous la voiture' s'imposèrent à elle. Danny était le meilleur !

Elle se pencha pour regarder sous son véhicule et, effectivement, les clés étaient là. Elle avait sous-estimé l'intelligence de son ami. Elle tendit la main, se promit mentalement de rappeler à Danny qu'elle n'était pas aussi grande que lui et, quand, enfin, elle put attraper les clés, alla s'installer derrière le volant. Elle reprit la route en direction de chez Lydia, un sourire niais collé aux lèvres.

Une fois garée devant le portail, Madison sembla enfin se rendre compte de l'heure. Il n'était que sept heures du matin, et personne n'allait apprécier si elle sonnait à la porte aussi tôt. Cependant, la jeune fille se sentait un peu trop surexcitée et, après avoir patiemment attendu plus d'une demie heure en remuant sur son siège, elle se résigna à subir les foudres de Lydia Martin.

Elle sortit du véhicule, les vêtements de la rousse dans un sac à la main, et sonna à la porte. Trois fois. Après avoir frappé. Deux fois. La grande porte en bois s'ouvrit sur Jackson, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer et, visiblement, à peine réveillé. Madison ne voulait pas regarder. C'est vrai, elle ne voulait pas. Mais attendez d'avoir un joueur de crosse quasiment nu devant les yeux et tentez de regarder ailleurs. Impossible.

- Oh, wow. Salut Jackson. Euh, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle devenait sans doute aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Le jeune homme sourit en coin, comme si la réaction de Madison l'amusait, avant de s'étirer longuement. La jeune fille le soupçonnait de vouloir se vanter de son corps.

- Eh bien, comme un lendemain de soirée à huit heures, répondit-il sarcastiquement.

- Je peux voir Lydia ?, demanda Madison sans se démonter.

- Ça dépend, tu veux rester en vie ?, rétorqua Jackson en haussant une épaule, tandis qu'il cachait un bâillement de sa main.

Madison réfléchit à la question, comme si c'était une question banale, et haussa les épaules.

- J'aimerais bien, oui, finit-elle par répondre. Pourquoi ?

- P... Pourquoi ?, répéta le blond, incrédule, avant de secouer la tête. Est-ce que tu as déjà organisé une soirée ? Tu es peut-être rentrée assez tôt, mais nous, on a fini il y a deux heures.

- J'ai des affaires à lui rendre, insista Madison en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Bien sûr que non, elle n'avait jamais organisé de soirée. Et puis, quelle idée de se coucher aussi tard ! Jackson sembla hésiter un moment, puis tendit la main. Madison l'observa, confuse.

- Les fringues. Je vais lui donner. Je lui dirais que tu es passée, tout ça tout ça, comme ça problème réglé, je peux aller me recoucher.

Madison le laissa prendre le sac, et l'observa, surprise, lui fermer la porte au nez. Elle fut bien tentée de frapper à nouveau à la porte simplement pour lui faire remarquer qu'il ne lui avait pas dit au revoir, mais elle était plus mature que ça. Du moins, elle faisait semblant d'être plus mature que ça.

La maturité à Beacon Hills, apparemment, n'était pas quelque chose d'obligatoire. Elle le découvrit bien assez tôt. La semaine qui suivit la grande soirée de Lydia, Madison se trouva à un endroit de la ville ou un autre, en compagnie de Danny, majoritairement, mais aussi parfois, et c'était une surprise, en compagnie de Lydia. Elle avait été présentée à de nouveaux joueurs de l'équipe de crosse : Qualeb et Tobias, qui avaient l'air aussi sympathique que drôle, et c'était un miracle que Madison se souvienne des noms de tous les gens qu'on lui présentait. Elle ne se plaignait pas, ceci dit. Être à Beacon Hills était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée.

Les ennuis commencèrent le vendredi. Lydia avait insisté pour l'emmener faire du shopping, parce que « je ne peux pas te prêter mes vêtements tout le temps, et tu dois être décente de temps en temps ! », avait-t-elle dit. Madison n'avait pas osé protester.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?, demanda la rousse en désignant une longue robe à paillettes.

- C'est très beau. À condition que tu sois invitée à un gala de charité avec Brad Pitt et George Clooney. Au moins, répondit Madison en secouant la tête.

- Pas un gala de charité, une rave, annonça Lydia, toute excitée.

- C'est pas illégal ?, demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ça dépend ce que tu y fais et qui le sait, rétorqua son amie avec un sourire malicieux.

- Mes parents ne me laisseront jamais y aller, et je suis pas sûre que ce soit le genre de tenue qu'on porte là-bas.

- Comment tu sais ça, t'as déjà été à une rave ?, répliqua Lydia d'un ton presque sec.

- Non, avoua Madison. Mais les gens y vont pour boire, fumer, et se frotter les uns aux autres. Personne ne va remarquer que tu portes une robe d'un célèbre designer ou un vieux chiffon que tu as dans ton placard, expliqua-t-elle ensuite en haussant les épaules.

- Parfait ! Alors tu peux venir, affirma Lydia en quittant le magasin pour une autre boutique moins chic.

Madison resta plantée derrière elle un moment avant de se mettre à bouger elle aussi.

- Comment ça, je peux venir ?, demanda-t-elle en rattrapant la rousse.

- Dis à tes parents que tu sors avec des amis, je suis sûre qu'ils accepteront.

. . .

- C'est absolument hors de question !, décréta fermement Ivy Green en finissant de préparer le repas.

- Mais... Maman !, protesta Madison. Papa ?, insista-t-elle en se tournant vers Brendan Green.

- Tu as entendu ta mère, tu ne sors pas, répondit celui-ci.

- Je croyais que vous vouliez que je me fasse des amis !

- Que tu te fasses des amis, oui, que tu ailles boire et faire je ne sais quoi avec des garçons dans un sous-sol, non, rétorqua la mère de famille.

Madison se pinça l'arrête du nez, déçue. Elle n'avait pas revu la plupart des joueurs de l'équipe de crosse depuis la soirée de Lydia, et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait vraiment envie de retrouver tout le groupe. Son groupe.

- Danny va être tellement déçu, soupira-t-elle en tournant les talons pour monter dans sa chambre.

- Danny ?, demanda sa mère.

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres de Madison, et elle s'empressa de le faire disparaître avant de se retourner : ses parents mordaient à l'hameçon.

- Oui, Danny, continua la jeune fille en affichant un air déçu. Le courant est super bien passé entre nous, et il avait hâte qu'on se voit ce soir. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer ? Ça fait moins de deux semaines qu'on se connaît, mais on est déjà super proches...

Madison connaissait ses parents. Elle savait à quel point sa mère était romantique, prête à renoncer à tout pour son père, et elle savait que son père voulait la voir heureuse et amoureuse. Vraiment, faire de Danny un intérêt amoureux était la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eu.

- Il se passe quoi, entre vous ?, demanda Ivy en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil, faisant signe à Madison de faire de même.

- Pas grand chose, pour l'instant, répondit la jeune fille en haussant une épaule.

Son père, qui était resté debout, s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté de sa mère, croisant les mains sur ses genoux, comme si la conversation était devenue on ne peut plus intéressante.

- Mais, il te plaît ?, demanda-t-il curieusement.

- Il est sympa, hésita la jeune fille.

Devant le regard inquisiteur de ses parents, elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle devrait faire mieux que ça si elle voulait que ses parents la laissent sortir. Qu'est-ce qui lui plaisait chez Danny ?

- J'adore son sourire, improvisa Madison avec un léger sourire. Et il est vraiment, vraiment très gentil. Il est toujours là pour vous, mais jamais d'une façon collante, vous voyez ? Et puis... Il a pas l'air de juger. J'veux dire, on s'est rencontré dans un club gay...

Ses parents haussèrent un sourcil, surpris, et Madison se rendit compte de sa gaffe. Elle se racla la gorge, et se força à rire.

- Je veux dire, l'ambiance était gaie et j'étais pas vraiment à ma place.

- Oh, répondit simplement sa mère en hochant la tête.

- Mais bon, conclut Madison. J'imagine que ça n'a pas d'importance, puisque je ne vais pas pouvoir le rejoindre.

Elle vit clairement sa mère et son père échanger un regard. Ils étaient prêts à craquer, elle le savait. Elle se leva du fauteuil et attrapa son téléphone.

- Bon, je vais lui dire que c'est pas possible, annonça-t-elle d'un air dramatique.

Sa mère se leva à son tour.

- Maddie ? Tu peux y aller, dit-elle avec un sourire tendre.

- C'est vrai ? Merci !, s'exclama la jeune fille, joyeuse.

- À une condition, intervint son père. Qu'il vienne te chercher et reste pour le dîner avant de t'emmener là-bas.

Et merde. Madison était fichue.

* * *

_Voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! Il est assez court, mais le prochain risque d'être plus long. J'espère que cette histoire vous plait. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ou encore à me poser des questions, ni même à me faire remarquer des fautes ! Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire, suivent cette fiction et l'ont ajoutée à leurs favoris. :)_


	4. Chapitre 3

**DE PASSAGE**

Troisième chapitre.

* * *

« Salut, c'est Danny ! Je ne suis pas là pour le moment, mais laissez-moi un message. À plus ! ». Madison soupira. Cela faisait déjà dix fois qu'elle essayait d'appeler le Hawaïen, et elle n'arrivait pas à le joindre. Elle avait besoin de son aide, pourtant. Si elle voulait aller à la rave de ce soir, elle avait intérêt à le ramener chez elle. Désespérée, elle chercha dans le répertoire de son téléphone jusqu'à tomber sur « Jackson. » et lança un appel.

- Lydia, pour la énième fois, j'arrive !, rouspéta le jeune homme en décrochant.

- Euh ?, répondit bêtement Madison.

t Lydia ?, répéta le blond d'un air dubitatif.

- Non, c'est Madison, lâcha enfin la jeune fille.

- Oh, Dieu merci !, soupira Jackson.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, avec Lydia ?, demanda Madison avec un sourire amusé.

- Elle m'a envoyé au centre commercial pour acheter, je cite « un costume digne de ce nom », et me harcèle depuis parce que je ne rentre pas assez vite selon elle.

La jeune fille rit doucement. Lydia était vraiment un phénomène. Mais derrière son attitude de pimbêche, Madison savait que la rousse se souciait de ses amis, et avait un cœur d'or. Il était juste... très bien caché.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher, alors, répondit-elle finalement. Qui sait ? Elle t'a peut-être préparé une surprise.

- Lydia ? Préparer une surprise pour moi ?, pouffa Jackson. Bien sûr.

- Eh, elle t'aime, crétin. Et tu devrais lui montrer que tu l'aimes aussi, insista Madison. Achète-lui des fleurs, ça lui fera plaisir.

- Tu appelais pour me donner des conseils sur ma vie de couple ou tu as vraiment quelque chose à me demander ?, rétorqua Jackson et Madison pouvait presque le voir lever les yeux au ciel.

- Oh, euh, ouais. Tu sais où est Danny ? J'arrête pas de l'appeler mais je tombe toujours sur sa messagerie, expliqua-t-elle.

- Ah, ouais. Il est avec moi. Tu veux lui parler ?

- Non, j'ai essayé de l'appeler dix fois pour tomber sur son répondeur parce que je me faisais chier, rétorqua Madison d'un ton sarcastique.

- Mads ?, lança Danny de l'autre côté du fil. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu vas bien ?

- Hey, toi !, répondit la jeune fille alors qu'un grand sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Il se passe pas grand chose et je sais pas encore si je vais bien, dit-elle avant de marquer une légère pause. Dis, j'aurais un service à te demander.

- Je t'écoute, répondit le jeune homme.

Madison fut surprise de ne déceler aucune méfiance dans la réponse de Danny. Elle inspira profondément, et, au lieu de garder son calme, décida d'exposer le problème, comme pour retirer le pansement d'un coup sec :

- J'ai parlé à mes parents de la rave et ils ne voulaient pas que j'y aille, alors naturellement, j'étais déçue. Hein, normal. Alors il est possible que je leur ai dit que je fréquentais quelqu'un pour qu'ils me laissent y aller. Intelligent, hein ? Ouais, je pensais aussi, sauf qu'ils veulent absolument rencontrer mon peut-être futur copain et il se pourrait que ce soit ton nom que j'ai utilisé.

La jeune fille s'arrêta un moment, prenant une grande inspiration. Le silence fut tout ce qu'elle entendit pendant un moment, avant que Danny n'éclate de rire de l'autre côté du combiné.

- Attends, tu as fait croire à tes parents qu'il pourrait se passer un truc entre nous ?, lança-t-il après avoir repris un minimum de sérieux.

- J'ai paniqué !, se défendit Madison. Je pensais pas qu'ils voudraient l'inviter à dîner.

- Mais pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire, ça aurait pas été plus simple de choisir Jackson ?

Madison entendit distinctement les protestations du concerné et réprima un rire.

- Jackson est en couple, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Et je suis homosexuel, insista Danny.

- Oui, mais tu es célibataire, nota Madison. Et puis Jackson est pas mon style.

- Je suis le style de tout le monde !, intervint celui-ci d'un air lointain.

Madison leva les yeux au ciel.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-elle. J'aurais besoin que tu fasses semblant d'être mon futur petit-ami pour une durée indéterminée. Et que tu viennes manger chez moi ce soir, avant de m'emmener à la rave.

- D'accord, répondit simplement Danny.

- D'accord ?, s'étonna Madison.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Ça peut être drôle. Et puis, ce serait dommage que tu ne viennes pas.

- Tu peux venir pour dix-neuf heures ?, demanda la jeune fille, pleine d'espoir.

- Bien sûr. A ce soir, _chérie_, plaisanta Danny.

- C'est ça, moque-toi. Si t'aimais les filles, tu serais dingue de moi, rétorqua Madison d'un air amusé.

- Probablement, répondit le jeune homme en riant.

Madison secoua la tête et mit fin à l'appel. Le plus dur était encore à venir.

. . .

C'est habillée d'une robe courte noire et de talons rouges que Madison ouvrit la porte à Danny, ce soir là. Devant le regard étonné de celui-ci, la jeune fille secoua la tête.

- Lydia, dit-elle pour toute explication. Ne demande même pas.

Danny sourit en coin, amusé, et laissa Madison le guider jusqu'à la salle à manger, où se tenaient Ivy et Brendan Green.

- Papa, Maman, je vous présente Danny, lâcha la jeune fille avec un léger sourire.

- Oh, Danny !, s'exclama monsieur Green. On a beaucoup entendu parler de toi !

- Ah oui ?, répondit Danny en lui serrant la main, alors qu'il jetait un regard amusé à Madison.

- Pas tant que ça, quand même, bougonna celle-ci.

- Danny ! Bonsoir, salua Ivy d'un air enthousiaste. Comment vas-tu ?

La jeune femme entra dans la salle à manger, quittant la cuisine, avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elle plaça une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et l'embrassa sur la joue. Madison fut ravie de voir qu'il avait enfin l'air embarrassé.

- Bien, madame Green, répondit-il avec un sourire gêné.

- Oh, appelle-moi Ivy ! Le dîner est servi, venez vous installer, dit-elle à l'assemblée.

Alors que ses parents s'installaient à table, Danny se pencha légèrement pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Madison. Vu de l'extérieur, on aurait très bien pu croire qu'il l'embrassait sur la tempe, et la jeune fille rougit.

- Tes parents sont super gentils, c'en est presque flippant, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- Attends qu'ils sortent les albums photos, tu vas voir, c'est encore pire, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Ils sont contents pour toi, continua Danny.

- Je me sens un peu coupable, avoua Madison.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes mignons !, s'exclama Ivy, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

Madison fit de son mieux pour sourire, et suivit Danny jusqu'à la table.

Majoritairement, le dîner se passa plutôt bien. Le jeune homme eut effectivement droit aux albums photos de la famille, suite auxquels il promit à Madison de l'embêter avec ça jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Brendan Green raconta également de nombreuses histoires embarrassantes, et Madison regretta pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Beacon Hills de s'être fait des amis à qui Danny pourrait tout raconter. Elle manqua aussi de s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau lorsque sa mère leur demanda s'ils se protégeaient, et fut satisfaite de remarquer que Danny avait avaler sa nourriture de travers. Mis à part cela, aucun incident ne se produit. Le résultat fut concluant : Madison pouvait aller à la rave.

. . .

Lorsqu'elle arriva au sous-sol, elle fut d'abord étonnée de voir le monde présent. D'après elle, c'était plus rempli que le Jungle – et elle parlait par expérience, elle y avait déjà été. Elle avait beau chercher pour trouver une tête familière, elle ne faisait que se faire bousculer par la foule, sans trouver ses amis. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Où est Danny ?, demanda Lydia avec un grand sourire.

- Aux toilettes, répondit Madison en haussant une épaule. Il m'a dit de vous rejoindre, mais... Y a du monde.

- Suis-moi, commanda-t-elle en se glissant entre les corps avec grâce.

Madison, elle, de son côté, avait l'air de faire une danse de la pluie. Elle arriva enfin devant une groupe de personnes dont certains semblaient familier. Elle reconnut Preston, Tobias, Qualeb et Tony qui prenaient plaisir à martyriser Jackson (comprendre : l'inciter à danser et lui ébouriffer les cheveux). Clark et Kent semblaient pris dans un pari intense. Lydia l'informa qu'ils pariaient sur celui qui aurait le plus de numéros de téléphone. Assis sur un banc un peu à l'écart étaient deux adolescents que Madison ne connaissait pas. La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux noirs et bouclés, et ses yeux noisettes ne quittaient pas ceux de l'homme brun en face d'elle. Ils avaient l'air fous l'un de l'autre.

- On se réveille, les amoureux !, lança un jeune homme aux cheveux très courts alors qu'il bousculait Madison en voulant les rejoindre. Je vais pas rester avec ces verres toute la soirée.

- Le crétin qui vient de passer, c'est Stiles, dit Lydia.

- Stiles ?, répéta Madison en arquant un sourcil.

- Je sais, c'est trop bizarre. Mais son prénom est apparemment trop dur à prononcer alors il se fait appeler comme ça. Ça vient de Stilinski, expliqua Lydia en haussant les épaules. Les deux tourtereaux, là, c'est Scott et Allison. Ils sont inséparables.

- Allison tourna la tête vers eux et sourit chaleureusement, alors qu'elle prenait le verre que Stiles lui tendait.

- Tu es Madison, non ?, demanda-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire. Lydia m'a parlé de toi.

- C'est moi, répondit la concernée en hochant la tête. Lydia parle de moi ?

- Eh bien, je répète ce que Jackson me dit et Jackson répète ce que Danny lui dit et Danny parle de toi, alors, rétorqua la rousse en haussant les épaules.

- C'est vrai que vous vous êtes rencontrés au Jungle ?, demanda Scott avec un grand sourire amusé.

- Et que les gens t'ont pris pour un travesti ?, enchaîna Stiles avec une fascination digne d'un enfant de six ans.

- Oui, et oui, avoua Madison. Maintenant, si on pouvait éviter d'en parler...

- Parler de quoi ?, intervint Danny qui était soudainement à ses côtés.

- Oh, de rien, répondirent les jeunes innocemment.

- Oh, de Madison au Jungle ?, devina le jeune homme.

- Je vous déteste, décréta la jeune fille en secouant la tête.

- Fais pas ta vexée et viens danser !, lança une voix derrière elle et tous eurent l'air choqués.

Madison se tourna pour voir Jackson, les bras croisés. Jackson qui refusait catégoriquement de danser depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

- Me regardez pas comme ça, je parlais pas de danser avec moi !, se défendit le blond.

- Ah, tu nous as fait peur !, répliqua Lydia, une main sur le cœur.

- Allez, viens, dit Danny en attrapant la main de Madison. Fais voir ton groove.

Madison éclata de rire.

- Quoi ?, demanda Danny en riant à son tour.

- « Fais voir ton groove » ? Sérieusement ?, se moqua-t-elle. Je veux bien admettre que je ne sortais pas beaucoup dans ma ville précédente, mais il me semble que personne ne dit plus ça depuis... Oh, au moins une éternité !

Danny secoua la tête avec un léger sourire, avant de tirer la jeune fille vers la foule de personnes en train de danser.

- Si tu bouges bien des hanches, tu pourrais te trouver un vrai petit-ami, cria-t-il à l'attention de Madison pour se faire entendre.

- Si tu trouves du courage, tu pourrais répondre aux avances des mecs qui te draguent, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire fier.

- Pour toi comme pour moi, c'est un peu fichu !

- C'est exactement ce que je voulais démontrer, répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Danny et Madison furent bientôt rejoints par Scott et Allison, qui furent rejoints à leur tour par Lydia et Jackson « je ne veux pas être le seul à ne rien faire » Whittemore. Le groupe dansait calmement lorsque Kent et Clark débarquèrent en sautant partout et en bousculant tout le monde. Jackson se prit au jeu, bousculant Danny, qui bouscula Scott. En les voyant agir comme des gamins, Stiles s'immisça dans le groupe, très vite suivi par Preston, Tony, Qualeb et Tobias. Les gens autour d'eux n'avaient pas l'air heureux mais, alors que Madison riait aux éclats, elle se surprit à penser qu'elle n'en avait absolument rien à faire.

. . .

Le lendemain matin fut beaucoup moins facile que lors de sa première soirée et, lorsque Ivy entra pour secouer Madison et la faire se lever, il était déjà midi.

- Le repas est servi. Dépêche-toi de venir manger. Tu dois aller au centre commercial pour préparer ta rentrée, aujourd'hui, déclara madame Green avant de quitter la chambre.

Madison se leva d'un bond, une sueur froide dans le dos. La rentrée. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle devait retourner au lycée. Et, même si elle avait passé deux excellentes semaines avec ceux qu'elle appelait désormais « son groupe », elle n'était pas prête à affronter la foule de lycéens. Elle se leva tout de même, priant pour que tout se passe au mieux.

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, poser des questions ou signaler des fautes d'orthographe. Bonne journée ! :)_


End file.
